Japan
Japan is a sovereign island nation off the coast of East Asia. It is located in the Pacific Ocean and is an archipelago consisting of four main islands and hundreds of smaller islands. Japan is a member of the United Nations and a signatory of the 1991 Type-III Regulatory Treaty. Japanese wizards tend to focus in elemental magic and are known as shugenja. History See more: Imperial Japan During World War II, Japan was an Areum superpower and was for a time, at least during its early stages, the empire leading the magitek research arms race. The Japanese Empire posed a real threat of invading the United States, and was the US's primary rival in magitek. They however lost traction in the later stages of the conflict as their Areum reserves began to deplete and the United States accelerated ahead of them in research, eventually dropping three nuclear bombs on them, two of them magically-enhanced. After the Japanese capitulated, the United States occupied the island nation for some time before assisting in redeveloping and installing a new form of democratic government. American forces eventually withdrew, but ties between the countries remained strong. From 1946 to 1970, the capital of Japan was Kyoto, which had previously been a former capital of the nation's predecessor governments. In 1972, the city of New Tokyo was rebuilt in the very same miles-wide blast crater of the atomic bombing that had vaporized the previous incarnation the city. Kyoto remains the capital into the modern day, and New Toyko one of its largest cities. During the 1980s, Japan was one of the nations that suffered most from the Parahuman Uprising, due to their high population density factor. Post Awakening After the awakening, Japan managed to eventually recover and become a powerful economic force, exporting numerous products and becoming one of humanity's beacons of reconstruction demonstrating the regained ability to manufacture goods. Japanese automobiles became extremely popular in the United States, dealing a severe blow and outstripping their domestic competitors. As a result automobiles from companies such as Ford, General Motors and Chrysler became reputed as cheap and being of low quality, causing the American auto industry to take an enormous blow. Japan currently dominates the worldwide auto industry for civilian consumer automobiles. 2029 Japan participated in the resumed Korean War in 2029, contributing to the battle a handful of their naval destroyers and managing to intercept several missiles launched from the Korean peninsula. In August of the same year, diplomats attended the 2029 Korean Summit to negotiate ongoing occupation and reconstruction operations in the aftermath of the conflict. 2030 Following the assasination attempt on US President Marcus Whitmore, Japanese Prime Minister Aoka attended a summit of world powers in Hong Kong to discuss the threat of CLAW, and took a firm position denouncing Xanjera's inaction to deal with the crisis. Japan was one of the first countries to be hit by the Langford cognitohazard attacks, losing an antimatter research facility owned by Okita Technologies in the early days of the virus's deployment. Locations and Features Locations * *Kyoto (capital) * New Tokyo (site of former capital) Category:Countries